Various device profiles for the next generation of devices cordlessly coupled to the Internet are presently specified in the Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunication (DECT) forum. Exemplary basic profiles are those for speech communication (e.g. basic profile vb or profile ve) and for data communication (e.g. basic profile da). A conventional speech communication profile provides for three telephone calls in parallel, for example two external telephone calls and one internal telephone call, but also even more telephone calls, in broadband quality in accordance with ITU-T G.722. The data communication profile should allow a data rate of 358.4 kbit/s in the downlink direction and a data rate of 44.8 kbit/s in the uplink direction for corresponding internet services.
The technical characteristics of DECT/CAT-iq (Cordless Advanced Technology—internet and quality) today allow either data systems or telephone systems to be flexible and inexpensive (for example by using inexpensive and simple to manufacture “blind slot” High Frequency (HF) frontends). The demand for devices with speech functionality as well as with data functionality is not or only insufficiently covered. By way of example, an internet radio with additional telephone functionality and hands-free speaking cannot be implemented without having an impact on the characteristics and performance of the above required profiles. Furthermore, it is desirable for economic reasons, to provide sufficient but not too many radio resources for the respective applications, and to remain the flexibility, interoperability and the costs for DECT/CAT-iq.